


Round Four

by JustAGirl24



Series: Seven Rounds [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGirl24/pseuds/JustAGirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pancakes. And a blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikkiM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiM/gifts).



> For making me write. Especially when I want to.

"I was wondering what happened to my shirt." 

Brienne jumped, startled at the teasing voice behind her, bumping the griddle with her hip as she turned to look at Jaime. She felt a guilty flush rising from the unbuttoned collar and up her neck, chewing on her lip as she stared at him mutely. 

And  _gods_ , it really ought to be illegal to look that good. He was leaning one hip against her countertop, hair damp from his recent shower, wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs.  He smiled at her, smug as ever, as though he knew exactly what was going through her mind.

"It was the closest thing I could find," she mumbled, knowing it was a lie, and knowing that he knew, too. But she'd just gotten out of the shower which she’d refused to share with him, and she'd already missed him, missed being able to smell him on her skin, spicy and musky and  _Jaime_.  She turned her head to hide her burning, treacherous face and remembered the pancakes she'd been making, quickly turning them with a practiced flip of her wrist.

Brienne froze as she felt Jaime's arms wrap around her thick waist, his breath warm on her neck, as he murmured in her ear, "It looks good on you, but you look better without it."  She swallowed thickly, still not used to the fact that Jaime, ridiculously gorgeous twat that he was, apparently found something  _desirable_  about her. She tried to focus on the task in front of her and not the aching in her breasts with his hands so near, his chest warm and pressed tightly to her back.  She felt his hands drift lower to hold her hips as he ground his cock lightly against her bottom, then trace back up her ribs to palm her breasts.  He was kissing and nuzzling the back of her neck, and the sensory overload nearly made her knees buckle.

"These pancakes are going to burn, and it's going to be your fault for distracting me," she finally huffed out, but almost immediately mourned the loss of his warmth as he released her. She heard him chuckle as he sat down in her breakfast nook, muttering something about showing her a distraction. Brienne rolled her eyes and turned off the griddle, then forked the pancakes in a fluffy pile onto two plates, finished with pats of butter, powdered sugar, and a drizzle of maple syrup. 

"You can be very distracting too, you know," Jaime told her as she carried both plates to where he was sitting. Brienne was both embarrassed and gratified by the way his eyes couldn't seem to leave her legs as he began eating his pancakes. 

Brienne crossed those legs as she tried eating her own pancakes, but couldn't tear her eyes away from the terribly handsome man sitting across from her, the way he kept staring at her freckled legs and the tops of her breasts just visible from the unbuttoned collar and back again. It was— _intoxicating_ , she decided that was the right word—being wanted by this man.  She couldn't keep from staring back, following the trail of powdered sugar that flirted with his lips and dotted the hair on his chest, further down to where she could see his cock, half-hard against his briefs. She licked her suddenly dry lips as she thought about following that path with her tongue, wrapping her hand around him, and—

"Like what you see?" Jaime drawled, and Brienne met his eyes as she felt the thrice-damned blush crawling up her neck again. 

"Maybe I do," she said mulishly, scowling in response to his self-satisfied smile. He raised an eyebrow, grin turning from smug to delighted.

"Why don't you show me?" he challenged, leaning across the table toward her. She met him, lips pressed hard against his, pouring her lust, her confusion, and her uncertainties into it. Before she knew it, she was straddling his lap, her hips grinding against the stiff ridge of his cock, moaning into his mouth as he groaned into hers. His hands were fumbling the buttons of the shirt until they were on her breasts, thumbs rubbing over her pebbled nipples, his tongue slick in her mouth and tangling with her own. She pulled back finally with a gasp, fighting for words as Jaime buried his mouth in the space between her neck and shoulder. His tongue traced her freckles,  _want_  and  _beautiful_  and  _now_  painted on her skin.

"I-I think I said... something about spoiling you?" she finally gasped, arching her neck to meet his lips better. She felt Jaime still beneath her suddenly and wondered if he didn’t want that—she was so inexperienced. She'd probably be terrible at it, despite an adolescence filled with blow job jokes at her expense. She shrank back a bit and started to stutter out an apology, but stopped when he grabbed her wrist and pressed her hand against his cock, hot and hard under her fingers.

"You've already spoiled me," he breathed. "Every time you touch me. Any way you touch me.” He met her eyes right before she slid her hand beneath his briefs, fingers wrapped around him as his eyes clenched shut and his breath left in a hiss. "That feels...  _so_  good, Brienne,  _gods_." She dragged her fingernails lightly over his nipple, listening to him hiss and squirm in his seat some more, and leaned down to lick and suck where her nails had been. Jaime's hands came up to run through her hair, and Brienne felt shivers run up her spine, desire flaring through her.

How many times had Jaime put his mouth on her? She thought about taking Jaime in her mouth, what that would be like for him, if he'd really enjoy that. And gods, Jaime seemed just as affected now as she felt whenever his hands and mouth were on her. Brienne took a deep breath and slid off his lap, the cold linoleum on her bare knees something of a shock, and met Jaime's hazy green eyes as they finally reopened.

"Brienne," he whispered, "you don't have to—"

"I want to," she cut him off firmly, tugging on the elastic waistband of his briefs until he raised his hips, letting her slide them to the floor. Jaime was staring at her mouth hungrily, and his hips jerked involuntarily as she licked her lips.  Arousal pooled in her belly as she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, the fingers of her other hand dragging down his thigh. Brienne swallowed and stared a moment, nervous, before tentatively licking up the underside of his shaft and swirling her tongue over the head a few times.  She could hear the indrawn hiss of his breath and glanced up quickly to see his jaw clenched and his eyes shut tight, so she repeated the motion, firmer this time.  She licked her lips again and carefully wrapped them around the tip, tongue swiping up the drops of salty-bitter liquid there. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked on him lightly, rhythmically, and she stared up at him as he threw his head back with a groan, looking like a god sitting above her.

"Gods, Brienne, you make my cock feel so good," he ground out, eyes still closed tight again. "Your mouth is so warm and wet," he panted, chest heaving as he gripped the edges of the chair he was sitting in. She moaned in response, felt his hips stutter at the vibrations, before letting go to draw in a few deep breaths through her mouth as she stroked her hand up and down his length. She wrapped her lips around him again, taking a bit more in her mouth, and her fingers came up to stroke carefully over his sac before holding him in her palm, massaging gently with her thumb. 

" _Godsdamnit_ ," Jaime moaned, and Brienne watched his knuckles grow white with the force of his grip.  "You feel so fucking  _good_ ," he told her on a growl. "I'm gonna come so hard, soso hard, you feel so good, don't stop Brienne." He was almost chanting, and Brienne could feel her cunt throbbing in response. She reached down to relieve the ache between her thighs, moaning around Jaime's cock as she pressed against her clit, rolling the slick nub under her fingers as relief shot through her veins. "I'm gonna come," he babbled, threading his fingers through her hair again, almost but not quite pulling on the strands. "You're gonna make me come so hard. Your mouth, your hands are so fucking perfect." Brienne had to squeeze her own eyes shut at the stimulation and concentrate on breathing through her nose as her mouth moved faster on his cock, using her tongue to flick the area right under the head, which she'd just discovered he liked so well. She was surprised to find herself so close to an orgasm, her own underwear soaked against the back of her hand as she continued to finger herself, using her thumb to make firm strokes over her clit. She moaned again at the sensation of Jaime's cock in her mouth, thick and smooth, along with her fingers lightly pinching herself, and he finally opened his eyes to meet hers again. She saw his emerald gaze shoot to where her hand was occupied between her thighs, his blown pupils growing even wider.

"Gods and fucking angels," he gasped. "You are so fucking sexy. I'm gonna c-come," he warned her, tugging on her hair to pull her mouth away. "I'm so fucking close, Brienne, I don’t wanna—“ She shook her head, stubborn as ever, and sucked harder. “ _Godsdamnit_ ," he roared, his fingers clenching in her hair as she felt his cock jerk and throb against her tongue.  She coughed a bit and concentrated on swallowing what she could until his cock started to soften, the spasms fading to twitches.  The slight pain of his fingers clutching her hair only enflamed her, her fingers speeding up once more, sopping wet with need.  She met Jaime's eyes for an endless moment before she came, too, wondering at the picture she must make. She was breathless and wanting, panting on the floor as if in supplication. She pulled back from him, eyes wide as Jaime stared. She licked a drop of semen from the corner of her mouth. His breath caught.

"Woman," he finally said, voice hoarse, "you are gonna be the death of me."

Brienne chanced a shy smile at him. "But not before Round Five."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing)! :)


End file.
